The central objective of this project is to develop and document reliable and reproducible mariculture techniques for two species of Aplysia (Aplysia juliana and Aplysia dactyomela). Studies will also be extended to include species of the genera Stylocheilus, Dolabrifera, and Dolabella, as well as three other species of Aplysia which are indigenous in the Hawaiian fauna. Serial propagation (a minimum of two successive generations) of the major species A. juliana and A. dactyomela will be conducted. Simultaneously, the possibilities of maintaining an aeolid nudibranch, Phestilla sibogae, on artificial media will be investigated.